


Corruption

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would be easy to break, he just knew it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

Soon his plans would come to fruition. Kiyotaka Ishimaru's plan to bring order was nearly ready. He believed that the world was too chaotic to survive, it needed discipline. That's where he came in. He'd bring the world into a total state of order, no matter the cost. And Hope's Peak Academy, the most prestigious school in Japan, would be where it all started. To his classmates and teachers, he was a socially awkward boy with a passion for the rules. But deep down, he was a master of deception and manipulation.

Over the past year at Hope's Peak, he had managed to convince his upperclassman and members of the reserve course students to join his cause. They were his loyal little soldiers, through and through. But he could always gain more. Which is where the 79th class came in. His underclassman were surely weak-minded, at least one of them would be useful for his cause. So he judged them all from a distance during the first few weeks of their arrival. But many of them were disappointing. Troublemakers and geniuses everywhere he looked. People like that would never be fitting for his scheme. But all that changed when one of them approached him.

"Um, excuse me, are you Kiyotaka Ishimaru?" The girl before him couldn't look him in the eye, and messed with the scarf around her neck.

"Indeed I am!" Ishimaru replied, playing the role of the stickler for the rules. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Well..." The girl started, trying to gather her thoughts. "My name is Shizuka Matsuki, and I'm from the 79th Class. I was wondering if you could... Um... If you could help me with my studies? My grades aren't as good as I'd like them to be, and I heard you were really good when it came to studying! So if it isn't much trouble, could you help me please?"

Shizuka Matsuki. He knew about this girl. She was a well-known painter that created paintings which looked practically life-like. Her skills were known all over the country, and were beginning to be recognized around the world. She practiced for years to become good at her craft. And maybe, just maybe, he could use this girl to his advantage. He flashed an insincere smile. "Of course I shall help you! I'm perfectly willing to assist someone in their studies!"

Matsuki's eyes lit up. "You mean it? Oh thank you, Ishimaru-sempai!" she said. "Can we meet in the library before dinner?"

"That works fine for me! I shall see you then!" Ishimaru said. Matsuki smiled and walked away to her next class.

Once he was certain she was gone, Ishimaru smirked. The girl was in his grasp, now all he needed was to find her weakness and exploit it to make her trust him. Then he'd need to find a way to alienate her from the rest of her class. There was bound to be at least someone who'd be worried about her, so making sure she was cut off from them was a priority. He'd make her loyal to him just like the others.

As it happened, finding out her weakness wasn't hard at all.

Matsuki believed she was getting close to him and started spilling her heart out like an open book. She told him about her classmates, her painting career, but most importantly her past. She'd been bullied and teased too many times for her to count, and people who she thought were her friends turned out to be using her or talked behind her back. She wanted to reinvent herself at Hope's Peak so she could make the friends she always wanted. She just didn't want to be all alone.

But that wasn't the only thing he found.

A few months after his run-in with the lonely painter, he began to notice a strange behavior in her. She had trouble looking him in the eye, started to stutter and stammer when she talked, and began to blush when he gave her a (empty) compliment. When he realized what was going on, Ishimaru had to hold back the urge to laugh. Because she was just playing into his hands. It would be easy now that she was in love with him.

He knew just what to do.

One day after classes, he made his way over to her dorm room and knocked on her door. A few moments later, the door opened and Matsuki was standing there confused. "Ishimaru-sempai? What are you doing here? Our study session isn't for another hour."

"Forgive me Matsuki-kun," he said, looking at her with sympathy. "But there is something I need to tell you. May I come in?"

"Oh, um, sure." She blushed at the idea of him in her room, but stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and sat down on the bed with her following suit. "What is it you have to tell me?"

"Matsuki-kun, I'm afraid that you have been lied to." he said, getting straight to the point.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes showing off a sign of worry. Excellent, just as he hoped. This would be easy.

"Those friends and classmates of yours, they've been saying things behind your back. Things about you." he told her.

Her eyes went wide in shock. "What?" she muttered. "But that's impossible! What proof do you have?"

"I overheard it myself." Ishimaru said, looking down at his feet. "A group of people from your class were talking about you, saying things like you were irritating and clingy."

"I'm sure it was only Kitagawa-san or something like that." Matsuki said, hoping she could recover this. "He's like that about everyone, you don't need to wory about him..."

"It wasn't him." Ishimaru said. "No, I'm afraid that these were people who claimed to be your friends. Akamine-kun and Katsuya-kun were among them."

Matsuki gasped, her breathing getting louder. "Katsuya-san said those things...?" she said. "But that's impossible. We're best friends..."

"I'm sorry, Matsuki-kun. It appears that you've been lied to again." Ishimaru said.

"You're sure you heard them say all this?" Matsuki asked for confirmation, she needed to be absolutely sure.

Ishimaru looked her straight in the eye. "Matsuki-kun, have I ever lied before?" he asked. Knowing only of the fake Ishimaru, she shook her head. "Exactly."

Matsuki felt a pit sinking down in her stomach. She didn't want to believe it was true. She thought she had true friends for once, she thought she had changed things. And yet she had failed. Tears filled her eyes as she cried. Ishimaru put a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Ishimaru-sempai, be honest with me, do you hate me too?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Ishimaru said. "You're my friend, of course!"

"Am I just cursed to be lonely? Will you leave me one day too?" she asked.

Ishimaru decided that now was the chance to show a bit of his true colors. "Perhaps you are cursed, it's hard to say." he said. "But not to be lonely forever. I believe there's only one person capable of loving you."

Matsuki sniffled. "Only one person?" she repeated. "And who would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ishimaru said. "It's none other than myself!" He leaned in closer to her. "After all, only I can see your true beauty. The real you is much more beautiful than the mask you wear. If people can't appreciate it, they must be blind. Or perhaps I'm the only one who can see it."

"Ishimaru...sempai?" Matsuki said, her blush returning.

"My poor little rabbit, you've been fooled by everyone. But rest assured that I'm the only one you can trust." Ishimaru said, his hand under the painters chin. "It's truly pitiful that you've been fooled so many times. But don't worry, I won't ever let that happen again. Not to you."

"A-a-are you alright, sempai?" Matsuki asked, getting flustered from this strange behavior.

"I feel fine." Ishimaru said with a smirk. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. Not as long as you have me." He placed his lips on her own, startling the painter. The kiss was brief, but it did its job. Shortly after separating from her, Matsuki clinged to him as light sobs escaped from her.

"Ishimaru-sempai..."

Just as he expected.

\-----------------------------

"Hey Matsuki-chan! You got a sec?" Saemi Sasagawa, Super High School Level Playwright, called out to her classmate as she headed dow the hall. The painter turned, a scowl on her face. "Geez, no need to give me that look."

"What do you want?" Matsuki asked.

"Well, I'm writing a new play and need some people to read the lines for me." Saemi said. "I was hoping you could help me with that. I already got Morino-chan here, but I need a second person."

Miyako Morino, Super High School Level Good Luck, stood beside the playwright. "Sasagawa-san and I thought we should ask you since you've been so distant lately." she said. "We don't want you to feel like we don't care about you."

"No thanks." Matsuki said. "I have other things to do."

"Aw come onnnnn, you never talk to us anymore." Saemi said. "Every day after class you vanish off to who knows where! You used to talk all the time!"

"You don't even spend time with Katsuya-san anymore." Miyako said. "You two were so close a month ago. Did something happen?"

"It's none of your concern, so leave me alone." Matsuki turned around to leave.

Saemi tried to place a hand on her shoulder. "Matsuki-chan, we're just worried abo-" 

"I said, leave me ALONE!" Matsuki jerked away and pushed Saemi into the wall. The surrounding students turned in shock, watching as Miyako hurried to help Saemi up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Saemi shouted, holding her head.

"She was only trying to help!" Miyako said.

"I don't want your help, isn't that obvious?!" Matsuki said.

Without warning, Matsuki felt herself being lifted off of the ground and was pinned against the wall. Kazumi Katsuya looked straight into her eyes. "Da FUCK is wrong wit' ya?!" she shouted. "Yer attitude is really startin' ta piss me off, Matsuki! I dunno what's gotten into ya, but yer not actin' like yerself! Ya betta' tell me right now what's goin' on here!"

"Let go of me!" Matsuki said as she struggled to get free.

"Not 'til ya talk!" Kazumi said.

"That's enough!" A voice broke through the crowd, Ishimaru stepping out of it. "Katsuya-kun! Drop her right now!"

"She's da one who started all dis shit!" Kazumi said. "She pushed Sasagawa into da wall!"

"Katsuya-kun! Let go of her this instant or you'll be going to detention!" Ishimaru insisted.

"Like I give a fuck 'bout dat!" Kazumi said.

"If you do not drop her this instant, I will have you suspended!" Ishimaru said.

Silence echoed throughout the hall. Kazumi dropped the painter, letting her fall to the ground. "Yer fuckin' lucky yer boyfriend came ta save ya." she muttered. Matsuki stood up and walked away, Ishimaru following behind her. The students began to disperse, disappointed at the anti-climactic ending. Saemi and Miyako walked over to Kazumi.

"Well, so much for that plan." Saemi said.

"What could've happened to Matsuki-san?" Miyako asked. "She was always so friendly and kind until last month."

"Dat fuckin' boyfriend of hers has ta be da cause of it." Kazumi said. "Once dey started datin' she began actin' different. I don' like 'im."

"Oh come on, Katsuya-kun. That Ishimaru guy couldn't possibly have changed her like that!" Saemi said.

"All I know is dat eva since dey got togetha' Matsuki's gotten worse den Hoshino. An' dat's sayin' somethin'." Kazumi said.

"Well if she won't even talk to us, there's nothing we can do to help her." Miyako said. "I suppose she's a lost cause..." She walked away, Saemi and Kazumi following behind her.

"You see, Matsuki-kun? It's exactly as I told you." Ishimaru said as the pair walked to the library. "Those classmates of yours cannot be trusted!"

"I know that already." Matsuki said. "You said so yourself, and I have no reason to believe you're lying. You're the only one I can trust."

"Exactly." Ishimaru said. "It's impossible for people like them to care for a poor little rabbit like you."

"You care about me though, right?" Matsuki asked, a worried look on her face.

"Of course I do, I'm the only one who can." Ishimaru said, taking her hand into his. "So long as you're loyal to me, I will always love you."

"I'll always be loyal to you, Ishimaru-kun!" Matsuki said, feeling it was necessary that she make sure he knew her worth.

"Very good." Ishimaru said. "Now then, there's a matter I need to discuss with you. Something I need your help with."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Matsuki said.

"This world is too corrupt and chaotic, as I'm certain you know." Ishimaru said. "Geniuses have control of the world, people lie and cheat to get what they want, and those in power purposefully keep those who are struggling from getting any further. The world needs discipline, and I'm the one who can bring it. I have a plan that will fix this world and make it just the way it should be. But I can't do it alone of course."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Matsuki asked.

"It's simple, I need you to join me. You shall become a member of Super High School Level Order." Ishimaru explained. "This way, you can get revenge on all the people who have wronged you in the past. All you have to do is follow my orders." He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "And I can assure you that I'll reward you graciously." He backed away and held her in his arms. "You'll be right there by my side, helping me bring order to the world. And I'll love you forever. You'll do it right?"

There was a moment of silence. Was she having second thoughts? Matsuki finally spoke. "Of course I will."

Ishimaru smirked. "That's my cute little rabbit."

\------------------------------

The school went under lock down. Ishimaru's plan didn't go exactly as planned. The world went under even more chaos. No matter, if he was to build a new society the old one would have to be dismantled one way or the other. He'd simply breathe new life into the ashes. After all, he had ideas to fix things. And being locked in the school with the remaining students wasn't a bad thing. His followers made sure to eliminate any potential nuisances that would interfere with his goals, and no one suspected him in the slightest. Well, there was that one woman but she was already disposed of.

It helped that Matsuki decided to "disappear" in order to make her job easier. And now with the remainder of Class 79 having vanished overnight, he was that much closer to putting his plan into action.

"Must you really have to do this?" Matsuki asked, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want you to go, Kiyotaka-sama." How he enjoyed hearing her call him that. It was proof that she was utterly devoted to him and him alone. He stroked her face in affection.

"My poor little rabbit, I have to." he said. "I have to clean up the wreck and it's the only way to do it. The headmaster is already planning to use the school as a shelter for the surviving students, and my classmates are all guilty in one way or another. The world must see what criminals like them are capable of and what happens when they break my rules. Only then can I truly be seen as the leader of this world. And someone must make sure those students aren't trying to escape."

"Then let me come with you. I know I can be of service to you in there." Matsuki said.

"No, no, you and the others must do your part out here." Ishimaru said. "I know you don't get along with the others, but it's an order. If you don't do it, I won't love you anymore."

Matsuki's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, Kiyotaka-sama! I'll do whatever you say!" she insisted. "I'm loyal to you and only you! I'll do whatever you ask of me!"

"Good girl." Ishimaru said. "When I come back, I'll make sure that you get a reward only someone like me can give you." He stroked a finger down her back, sending pleasant shivers through her spine.

"Oh thank you, Kiyotaka-sama." Matsuki said. "I'll be eagerly awaiting your return."

"As shall I." Ishimaru said. He walked away from the former painter, a girl who was a corrupted version of her former self.

\--------------------------------------

He never came back. Those idiots killed him. How could anyone combat Ishimaru's brilliance? They had to be punished, Ishimaru's dream of total order had to be preserved. Many of his followers killed themselves after his death, but sixteen of them survived. They had to keep going. They knew he wouldn't tolerate them giving up like that, only cowards did something like that. But they were different, they would prove their loyalty. Especially her.

"Is it done?" Matsuki asked, looking over at the nurse.

"The operation was a success." Tsumiki said. Matsuki hated her, she was too desperate for attention. She swore that she had tried going after her beloved Kiyotaka, which he denied and said he only had eyes for her. Even so, she couldn't help but hate her. "I can't say if there'll be any negative side effects, but your body will probably try to reject it. You should let me know if this happens of course."

"I don't care if it does." Matsuki said. "Just as long as it works."

"Only time will tell." Tsumiki said. "I do have the medication needed in case it happens, so you'll have to stay in contact with me."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Matsuki said. She stood up from the operating table and went to find a mirror. She walked into a bathroom and looked at herself. There was now a scar on her chest, which made her smile. She placed a hand over the scar, feeling a heartbeat. She laughed a little. "Don't worry, Kiyotaka-sama. I won't abandon you just because you're dead. Because now, we'll always be together. My heart belonged to you and only you, so it's only fitting I have your heart to replace it, right?

"Our hearts beat as one, now and forever." She looked into the mirror again and laughed, staring at the reflection of a broken girl consumed by undying loyalty.


End file.
